Frauenpower
by NeliZima
Summary: Veronika und Marguerite retten die Männer mal wieder aus eigener Kraft.


**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **Romantik, Action

**Zusammenfassung: **Veronika und Marguerite retten die Männer mal wieder aus eigener Kraft.

**Widmung:** Für Alexandra aus dem TLW-Board. Immerhin hat sie mich gebeten etwas zu TLW zu schreiben.

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

Frauenpower

Das Baumhaus war in seichtes Licht getaucht und im Inneren herrschte ebenfalls Stille. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken, ihr letztes Abenteuer betreffend, nach. Es war einmal mehr knapp gewesen und nur mit Mühe hatten sie es geschafft den Eingeborenen zu entfliehen. Ned und John war es zu verdanken, dass sie alle noch lebten, denn ihnen war die Idee gekommen, ein Rudel Raptoren in das Eingeborenendorf zu führen. Der Stamm der Tahma war damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und die beiden konnten Veronica, Marguerite und Challenger ungestört befreien. Im Dschungel zwischen Bäumen und Sträuchern hing es nun an Veronica, den Weg zurück zum Baumhaus zu finden, denn sie alle waren bei Nacht und Dunkelheit entführt worden, lediglich John und Ned hatten sich befreien können. Nachdem sich die junge Frau orientiert und einige bekannte Dinge ausfindig gemacht hatte, setzten sie alle ihren Weg zurück zum Baumhaus fort. Nach schier endlosen Stunden des Marsches erreichten sie erschöpft ihr Ziel und saßen nun in kleiner Runde in der Wohnstube. Niemand wechselte ein Wort mit einem anderen und erst als Marguerite ein herzhaftes Gähnen entrann, erwachte auch der Rest aus seinen Gedanken: „Ich werde mich nun in mein Zimmer zurückziehen und mir einige Stunden längst überfälligen Schlafes gönnen.", sagte sie gepresst, während sie ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückte und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. Ned, Veronica und Challenger nickten nur knapp und wünschten ihr wie aus einem Mund: „Gute Nacht!". Roxton folgte Marguerite und hielt sie kurz vor ihrer Zimmertür, außer Hörreichweite der anderen, zurück. „Marguerite!"

„Was ist Roxton?", fragte sie müde, „Sie sehen doch, dass ich schlafen gehen will, oder nicht? Ich bin wirklich, wirklich müde."

„Doch, natürlich. Entschuldigung", er schluckte die Worte, die er eigentlich an sie richten wollte und sagte stattdessen: „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass Ihnen nichts zugestoßen ist."

„Danke Roxton, dass ist wirklich nett von Ihnen. Gute Nacht!", gähnte sie ihm entgegen, wandte sich um und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte John noch, bevor auch er sich in sein Zimmer und ins Bett begab.

Am nächsten Morgen war Roxton als erster auf den Beinen, so glaubte er zumindest. Nachdem er sich etwas zum Frühstück gemacht hatte, fuhr er mit dem Lift nach unten und schlenderte in Richtung des Gemüsegartens. Seine Hoffnung hier allein zu sein, zerschlug sich allerdings jäh, als er Ned sah, wie er sich um den kleinen Garten kümmerte. „Guten Morgen, Roxton!", rief er schon von weitem. „Guten Morgen, Ned! Was machen Sie schon so früh bei der Arbeit?"

„Ich wollte einfach etwas tun. Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich nicht bis zur nächsten Dämmerung im Bett liegen müsste, sondern lieber etwas Nützliches tun könnte."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Ned. Kann ich Ihnen etwas helfen?"

„Natürlich. Schnappen Sie sich eine Schaufel und eine Harke und nehmen Sie sich das Gemüsefeld dort hinten vor. Ein paar Vögel scheinen es ramponiert zu haben. Vielleicht sollten wir Challenger dazu überreden einen Elektrozaun in Form eines Daches zu konstruieren, sodass auch Vögel nicht mehr über ihn herfallen können."

„Das wäre eine Sache, die neuen Raum für Forschungen bietet, Ned", hallte nun Challengers Stimme aus Richtung des Baumhauses.

„Oh, Guten Morgen George. Ich dachte mir, dass Ihnen die Idee gefällt."

„Ja, das tut sie durchaus, Ned", sagte er geistesabwesend, während er sich bereits den schon stehenden Zaun ansah.

„Ich denke, da lässt sich etwas machen. Wir bräuchten ein weiteres Aggregat und könnten so einen Zaun wie ein Netz über den schon Bestehenden ziehen."

„Guten Morgen, Challenger", sprach ihn nun Roxton direkt an, „Ignorieren Sie mich, oder tun Sie nur so?", fragte er gespielt gekränkt.

„Was?", schrak George aus seinen Überlegungen, „Oh, sie haben natürlich Recht John. Es tut mir leid. Guten Morgen."

„Schon gut George, das war nur ein Scherz", beruhigte er den Vollzeitwissenschaftler, aber dieser war bereits wieder in seine Gedanken versunken. Kurze Zeit später forderte auch schon wieder Malone seine Aufmerksamkeit, als er sagte: „Nun sind wir ja fast komplett", als Marguerite zur Gruppe stieß.

„Gentlemen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich Ihnen meine Gesellschaft nicht weiter vorenthalten sollte."

„Guten Morgen Marguerite", sprachen die drei Männer wie aus einem Mund. „Haben sie Veronica schon gesehen?", ergriff nun Roxton das Wort.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Entweder schläft sie noch, oder sie ist mal wieder auf der Jagd, oder in Gefahr, oder weiß Gott", sagte Marguerite gespielt theatralisch, „Sonst genügt Ihnen meine Gesellschaft doch voll und ganz, Lord Roxton."

„Das tut sie für gewöhnlich auch, werte Marguerite, aber hin und wieder bevorzuge ich die Gesellschaft von Menschen, die mir wohlgesonnener sind und nicht so überzeugt von sich selbst. Wissen Sie, diese Menschen wirken zumeist geradezu liebenswert im Gegensatz zu Ihnen." Bei seinen letzten Worten war er ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nah gekommen und hauchte schlussendlich nur noch ein kratziges: „Guten Tag!" Anschließend ließ er die Schaufel fallen und zog erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbei, zurück zum Baumhaus.

Challenger hatte, im Gegensatz zu Ned, der John verwundert nachsah, nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen. Er war bereits wieder in Gedanken bei der Arbeit und erstellte grobe Zeichnungen auf seinem kleinen Block.

„Männer", fauchte Marguerite, während sie Neds Lächeln gekonnt ignorierte.

Lord John Roxton kochte vor Wut. Es war immer wieder das Selbe mit dieser Frau. Mal ließ sie etwas mehr Nähe zu, mal war sie kälter als der Südpol. Trotzdem spielte er immer wieder mit dem Feuer und verbrannte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er wusste, dass sich etwas an der Situation und Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden ändern musste, aber mehr als es versuchen, konnte auch er nicht. Der gestrige Abend war wieder einmal ein gelungenes Beispiel für Mrs. Krux Unfähigkeit soziale Kontakte zu pflegen, dachte John und schlenderte in Gedanken versunken am Baumhaus vorbei, in Richtung Dschungel, doch seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er eine vertraute Frauenstimme aus dem Dickicht rufen hörte: „Challenger, Roxton, Margueriiiiiite!" Es war eindeutig Veronicas Stimme.

„Veronica! Wo sind sie?", rief ihr John entgegen, aber sie antwortet nicht mehr. Der erfahrene Großwildjäger in ihm kam zum Vorschein und er begann damit, ihre Spuren zu verfolgen. Auch Challenger, Ned und Marguerite hatten Veronicas Schreie vernommen und folgten Roxton so gut sie konnten. Im dichten Gestrüpp des Dschungels verloren sie seine Spur allerdings recht schnell und mussten sich auf das eigene Wissen beschränken, welches sie übers Fährtenlesen besaßen.

Nach stundelanger Verfolgung erreichte Roxton ein Dorf mit Eingeborenen. Er wusste genau, dass es sich hierbei um ein Dorf desselben Stammes handelte, der Tahma, der sie neulich Nacht entführt hatten. Veronica war in einen Holzkäfig gesperrt und war den Dorfbewohnern somit offen zur Schau gestellt. Männer blieben immer wieder stehen und begafften ihre freiliegende Haut, die durch ihre durch Gegenwehr zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke prangte. Frauen gingen vorbei und spuckten durch die Streben ins Innere des Käfigs.

Lord Roxton überlegte, was er tun konnte um sie zu befreien, beschloss aber auf die anderen drei zu warten, die ihm sicherlich gefolgt waren, es sei denn die Situation würde sich zuspitzen.

Nur etwa eine halbe Stunde später vernahm er leise Geräusche aus dem Gestrüpp und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Gegenüber zeigte. Kurze Zeit später prangte ein Hut aus dem Busch ihm gegenüber und bald darauf blickten ihn große grüne Augen, wohlgemerkt die schönsten grünen Augen die er kannte, an. Lord Roxton bemühte sich, nicht all zu erfreut zu sein, immerhin lag immer noch der Streit von vorhin und gestern Abend in der Luft.

Marguerite jedoch schien eine ihrer wechselhaften Phasen durchzumachen und spitzte ihm ihre Nase wie ein Igel entgegen. John wusste nicht, ob es unbewusst passierte, oder ob sie den Anlass, der sie alle hierher geführt, vergessen hatte.

Marguerite musste seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkt haben und lugte nun an ihm vorbei durch das Dickicht direkt ins Dorf.

„Dieser Käfig-Look steht Veronica", meinte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Marguerite", ermahnte Ned.

„Was ist Malone? Geben sie doch zu, dass ihnen das gefällt", Marguerite stichelte weiter.

„Sie träumen Marguerite", Ned wurde verlegen und ärgerlich. Natürlich gefiel im Veronica in jeder Situation, mal abgesehen von tot oder verletzt, aber das hier war nicht der richtige Augenblick für Scherze ihre missliche Lage betreffend.

„Also dann Napoleon, unser Stratege, wie sieht ihr Plan aus?", nun war John wieder an der Reihe Marguerites Neckereien über sich ergehen zu lassen, „Wie holen wir unsere Dschungelschönheit da wieder raus?"

„Ich würde sagen, indem wir sie gegen sie austauschen liebste Marguerite. Ehe dieses Volk mitbekommen hat, was sie sich mit ihnen da eingehandelt haben, sind wir anderen schon auf und davon", John war gereizt und ließ sie das in bester Flegelmania spüren. Marguerite war geschockt: „Und sie würden mich einfach so zurücklassen?", die Frage war ernster gemeint, als John dachte, aber rechtzeitig bemerkte er seinen Fehler: „Natürlich nicht, aber sie haben die Angewohnheit einen Menschen einfach auf die Palme zu treiben."

Roxton wandte sich ab und blickte übermäßig interessiert ins Dorf. Marguerite starrte währenddessen auf ihre Hände und dachte nach. Malone hatte sie selten so nachdenklich gesehen. Ob sie über das, was Roxton grade sagte nachdachte? Ned wurde in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, denn Roxton deutete auf eine Hütte, aus der ein mit Schmuck und Verziehrungen jeglicher Art bekleideter Mann trat. Challenger, der sich bis jetzt geflissentlich raus gehalten hatte, meldete sich nun zu Wort: „Er sieht anders aus, als der Rest des Stammes. Vermutlich ein Würdenträger, vielleicht eine Art König, oder Bürgermeister." Wachen schlossen den Käfig auf, in dem Veronica saß und zerrten sie heraus. „Nicht so forsch meine Freunde. Sie muss dem König noch gefallen und Blessuren sind seinem Wohlwollen sicherlich abträglich." Die Wachen nickten nur kurz und lockerten den Griff um Veronicas Arme sichtlich.

Bei dem gut gekleideten Mann handelte es sich um den Stadtverwalter, der nun Veronica begutachtete: „Kleidet sie unseren Bräuchen entsprechend. Sie muss schöner als die Sonne und anmutiger als der Mond aussehen. Versagt ihr dies mal wieder, werdet ihr dafür büßen." Die Bediensteten Frauen zuckten zusammen und verneigten sich schließlich. Dann verloren Challenger und die anderen sie aus den Augen, denn sie alle gingen ihn die Hütte zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Heute Nacht ist unsere Chance. Die Hütte ist besser erreichbar, als der Käfig. Wenn wir uns von hinten heranwagen, dürfte uns keiner entdecken. Wir kommen ungestört rein und verlassen die Hütte dann wieder mit Veronica."

Während sie auf die sichere Dunkelheit warteten, war die Stimmung gedrückt. Niemand sprach mehr als nötig. Vor allem Ned machte sich Sorgen um Veronica.

Als es endlich dämmerte, ging John mit den anderen noch einmal seinen Plan durch: „Wir schleichen uns von hinten an die Hütte an. Challenger, sie und Marguerite halten uns den Rücken frei. Geben sie unauffällig Alarm, sollte sich jemand nähern, aber spielen sie auf keinen Fall den Helden", bei den letzten Worten hatte John Marguerite ganz bewusst in die Augen gesehen. Auch wenn sie momentan eine Fehde austrugen, würde er es sich dennoch nie verzeihen, wenn sein Plan dazu führen würde, dass sie verletzt würde, „Malone und ich gehen rein und machen so wenig Lärm wie möglich. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir in kürzester Zeit mit Veronica zusammen auf dem Weg zurück zum Baumhaus." Er war simpel, zugegeben, aber er war effektiv.

„Klingt ein wenig einfach, oder Roxton? Reingehen, Veronica schnappen und wieder raus. Meinen sie nicht?", Marguerites Zweifel kamen nicht unerwartet für Roxton: „Haben sie etwa einen strategisch bis auf das letzte Detail ausgeklügelten Plan parat? Ich höre Jeanne D´Arc", er zog bei dieser Frage bewusst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und nahm wartende Haltung ein. Rache war ja so süß.

„Nein habe ich nicht, aber wie wäre es mit einem ´Was wäre wenn…´ Plan? Eine Notlösung!", die junge Frau blieb ruhig, was Roxton jedoch nicht verunsicherte: „Sie wollen einen Notfallplan? Gut, hier ist er´Laufen sie so schnell sie können zum Baumhaus´ reicht ihnen das, oder soll ich ihnen noch eine Karte malen?"

„Sie trauen mir immer viel zu wenig zu", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schlich sich langsam an das Dorf heran: „Soll ich das jetzt doch allein machen?", war das Letzte, was sie ihren Begleitern zurief, bevor sie im Dickicht verschwand. Roxton war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und auch Malone und Challenger, die die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, sondern auf Roxtons strategisches Können vertraut hatten, folgten in gebückter Haltung.

Kurz hinter der Hütte sammelten sie sich. John gab lautlos Handzeichen und bedeutete Challenger seine Position. Dieser nickte nur knapp. Bald darauf wies er Marguerite stumm ein und forderte Ned mit einem Blick auf, ihm zu folgen.

Beide Männer schlichen sich zum Hintereingang der Hütte. Dass niemand zu sehen war, der sie bewachte beunruhigte Roxton. Vielleicht rechneten sie aber auch nicht mit einer Befreiungsaktion.

Sie schoben die Tür auf und Roxton, mit der Pistole im Anschlag, ging voran. Der eine Raum, aus dem die Hütte bestand, war größer, als er von Außen wirkte, jedoch auch sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Ein großer Teppich lag in der Mitte, auf dem eine Truhe stand. Roxton schätzt sie auf etwas einen Quadratmeter Größe, sie war allerdings nicht sehr hoch. Am anderen Ende der Hütte befand sich ein Stützpfeiler, an dem Veronica lehnte. Sie hatten ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Ned vermutete, dass sie schlief, so machte es zumindest den Anschein. Ihre Arme waren um den Pfeiler geschlungen und dahinter zusammengebunden.

Immer noch lautlos schlichen beide durch den Raum, denn John traute der Situation noch nicht vollkommen.

Ned war auf geradem Weg zu Veronica, um sie loszubinden. Er kniete sich hinter sie und löste die Fesseln. Sie waren sehr locker. Warum hatte sie sich also nicht selbst befreit? Ned stutzte. Er stürzte auf die andere Seite und hob Veronica Gesicht an, war sie tot? Nein. Was er sah, beunruhigte ihn noch viel mehr: Es war nicht Veronica, in deren Gesicht er blickte. Es war eine vollkommen fremde Person.

In diesem Moment sprangen Vorder- und Hintertür auf und mehrere Dutzend Krieger der Tahma stürmten den Raum. Die Truhe im Inneren des Raums, die sich nun als Geheimtür entpuppteöffnete sich ebenfalls und auch aus ihr stiegen Wachen hervor, gefolgt vom auffällig gekleideten Mann, der bereits am Nachmittag Veronica begutachtet hatte. „Wo ist Veronica?", schrie Ned, „Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

Stadtverwalter Rintu ging nicht weiter auf Neds Fragen ein, sondern wandte sich direkt an Roxton: „Sie besitzen interessante Waffen."

John nutzte sein Interesse für sich: „Das haben sie gut erkannt, denn wenn ich sie jetzt aktiviere, sind wir alle tot."

„Das glaube ich nicht, mein Freund. Ich weiß bereits, wie ihre Waffen zu benutzen sind und selbst wenn ich mich irre…", er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und Wachen führten Marguerite, Challenger und Veronica in die Hütte, „…werden auch sie tot sein."

Ned war sofort ruhiger, als er wusste, dass Veronica am Leben war. „Wie geht es ihnen?", flüsterte er. „Nun, meine Lage hat sich nicht wirklich verschlechtert. Ihre schon."

„Warum glauben sie sollte mich das abhalten?", Roxton versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, denn vielleicht bot sich ihm eine günstige Gelegenheit um diese Situation für sich zu nutzen.

„Ich weiß mehr über sie, als sie denken, mein Freund."

„Bevor wir beide Freunde werden, gefriert die Hölle und außerdem bedrohen sie mich, ihren vermeintlichen Freund, mit Unterstützung ihrer Schläger."

„Das ist bei uns so Brauch. Haben sie daran schon einmal gedacht? Sie sind sehr engstirnig, was andere Kulturen angeht, nicht wahr? Wir sollten uns dringend unterhalten, Lord Roxton", niemand der Abenteurer konnte sich erklären, woher gerade dieser Mann John kannte, „Ich lade sie ein, mit mir zu Abend zu essen. Vielleicht bringen sie Miss Krux mit."

„Vielleicht möchte Miss Krux nicht mitkommen", warf Marguerite ein.

„Miss Krux möchte mitkommen! Strapazieren sie meine Gastfreundschaft nicht", trotz der drohenden Worte lächelte Rintu. Vielleicht war hier doch einiges anders. Vielleicht war das alles hier wirklich das Begrüßungskomitee.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte John. „Miss Veronica hat sich ja bereits bei uns eingelebt. Sie wird Mr. Malone und Mr. Challenger alles zeigen, natürlich in Begleitung einer Leibwache, wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemandem etwas zustößt."

„Natürlich wollen wir das… nicht", mit diesen Worten folgte Roxton Rintu und legte Marguerite schützend die Hand auf den Rücken, um somit zu vermeiden, dass die Wachen gar nicht erst auf die Idee kamen, sich mehr zu erlauben, als sich geziemte.

Im Vorbeigehen blickte er noch einmal Malone eindringlich in die Augen und schien ihm mit bloßen Gedanken eine Nachricht zu schicken. Ned verstand und folgte schließlich Veronica, Challenger und „der Leibwache".

Fortsetzung folgt…

© by NeliZima


End file.
